


Who knew being a wizard would be so hard?

by babychenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Renjun + Chenle side fic may be coming soon, Why are they so whiny, Yuta's a little shit, also i know yutas a total slytherin but for this he had to be ravenclaw, first hp! inspired fic dont h8 me if i get anything wrong, i lub markhyuck precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychenle/pseuds/babychenle
Summary: Donghyuck is the son of one of the largest power couples in the wizarding world. Mark's a half-blood who's just trying to get good grades.Yuta's just enjoying teasing them.





	Who knew being a wizard would be so hard?

It had been 20 years since Voldemort had been defeated and Hogwarts had now expanded to different countries. Each country had their own Harry Potter and their own Draco Malfoy. In South Korea, the "Harry Potter" of Hogwarts was Mark Lee, a Canadian born half-blood who got A's in most of his projects and still managed to sneak a phone in so he could call his parents sometimes. Being raised in Canada, he'd grown up surrounded by English so deciding to come to the Korean Hogwarts instead of the Canadian Hogwarts was tough, but Mark wanted to get to know his parents homeland. As for the "Draco Malfoy" of Korean Hogwarts, that title belonged to Lee Donghyuck. Son of the most influential witch and wizard in most of Korea, he was always pranking kids in the school knowing he would get away with it. Since the first year Donghyuck had toned down his teasing, saving it for one special boy. Mark Lee. Donghyuck would tell his friends that it was because he wanted to ruin how perfect Mark's life was, but deeply, Donghyuck had always had a soft spot for the Canadian boy. 

There was also the small fact that Mark was Ravenclaw and Donghyuck was Slytherin (he had originally been put in Gryffindor but his parents had managed to bribe his way into the Slytherin house instead, something about "family morals"). Mark had always thought his house was the reason why Donghyuck always hated him, but he would soon find out that wasn't the case at all.

Donghyuck would always change Mark's ingredients during potions class. For example, swapping the occamy eggshell for the remaining shell of the ashwinder egg used. This led to the potion exploding in Mark's face, and all of Donghyuck's Slytherin housemates relentlessly teasing Mark about it for months later. Donghyuck felt horrible after doing it, he saw the sad look on Mark's face, but he couldn't back down now. 

One day, Donghyuck was sat at his lunch table enjoying the chocolate frog he'd bought the other day when he looks across to see Mark talking to someone. Someone Donghyuck didn't know. Donghyuck knew everyone, so who was this boy joking around with Mark? The boy jabbed at Mark and Donghyuck saw Marks smile turn to a pout. Was this boy teasing Mark? Only Donghyuck was allowed to do that. Mark continued to pout and whine at the new boy and Donghyuck could feel his irritation rising. Narrowing his eyes at the unknown boy, Donghyuck muttered the spell he'd wanted to use since he first saw him. Brackium abscindo. The boy screamed as he felt his arm snap and Marks pout turned instantly to horror. Mark quickly grabbed his best friend, Renjun, sitting next to him and together they helped the new Ravenclaw, Yuta, to the infirmary. Mark couldn't help but wonder who had incanted the spell? 

Donghyuck wandered over to Mark once he returned to the lunch hall, rubber spider hidden up his sleeve. He'd just reached Mark's shoulder and was getting ready to place it on his shoulder when Mark turned around and sighed when he saw Donghyuck approach. 

"What do you want now, Donghyuck?"

"Hey, I was just -"

"Coming to pull some kinda prank on me right? Well save it, honestly Donghyuck just fuck off I have bigger things to worry about than your pathetic pranks."

Donghyuck felt himself recoil slightly. Mark had never spoken to him with such anger before; he could see the flames in Marks eyes. Donghyuck knew the spell wasn’t a good idea, what if Mark and that boy were friends? What if Donghyuck’s pushed Mark too far this time? Mark can see in Donghyuck's eyes that he feels hurt by Marks harsh response, which he doesn't understand. Normally Donghyuck would keep pushing him after being told to go away? Maybe he'd been too harsh this time? Surely Donghyuck couldn't blame him, he must have seen what had happened to Yuta? Donghyuck turned around and walked away quickly, conflicted about why he was so upset at Mark shouting at him. 

The next day, Mark saw Donghyuck across the lunch hall but as soon as Mark made his way over, Donghyuck darted away, shouting an apology to Chenle, his best friend. When Mark reached Chenle, Chenle just shrugged and reached over to grab Donghyuck's uneaten Fizzy Whizzy's. 

The next time Mark saw Donghyuck was during their potions class. Normally Donghyuck would deliberately sit next to Mark at the front so he could ignore him, but today Donghyuck chose to sit at the back next to another Slytherin boy. Throughout the entire lesson, every time Mark tried to catch Donghyuck's eye he'd be faced with the side or the top of Donghyuck's head. At the end, Donghyuck had already packed up before they were dismissed and shot out of his seat as soon as Professor Lee let them go. Mark tried to follow him, but Donghyuck turned towards the Slytherin common room, which was forbidden for any other houses. 

Donghyuck's dorm mates knew something was up, since Donghyuck normally struggled to wake up on time or be back by curfew, but now he was up by 5am and came back to the common room straight after his last lesson of the day. 

This cat and mouse routine continued for another week before Mark finally decided he was sick of it. Grabbing the invisibility cloak his dad had given to him before he left that year, mark wrapped himself up and headed out of the common room one night to sit and wait outside the Slytherin dorm. He flopped down next to the door and rested his head against the wall. He still couldn’t figure out why Donghyuck was so intent on avoiding him. Normally whenever Mark shouted at Donghyuck, he just laughed it off and continued. Why was this time so different? 

Caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep until he felt someone trip over his outstretched legs and land on the ground with a soft grunt. Mark uncovered his face and found himself staring at the boy he'd been trying to catch all week. As soon as Donghyuck met his eyes, he immediately tried to stand up but fell to the ground with a cry grabbing onto his ankle. Marks eyes widened, he must have hurt it when he tripped. Mark reached out to grab Donghyuck's arm, but as soon as he brushed against him, Donghyuck flinched away. Mark couldn't understand why his heart hurt from seeing that.

"Please let me help you to the infirmary Donghyuck"

"No, I'm fine. Why are you even here? You're not allowed to be out of dorms before 5am?"

"I wanted to come find you, you clearly aren't ok, please just let me take you."

Donghyuck huffed but allowed Mark to help pull him up. Mark wrapped his arm around Donghyuck's waist and wrapped Donghyuck’s arm around his neck.

"Can you walk on it or do you need to lean on me?"

"I can walk on it, god can we just go already?"

Mark hums and starts to lead Donghyuck, who soon realises his ankle hurts a lot more than he first thought. He slowly begins to lean on Mark for support, hoping Mark wouldn't notice. He does, but doesn't say anything in case Donghyuck moves and hurts himself more. Donghyuck's roommates hear the commotion and come outside to find Donghyuck leaning slightly on Mark, limping with a small blush spread on his face. All of them are used to the push/pull of their relationship by now, eyes rolling as they go back to bed, talking amongst themselves as to when Donghyuck will finally get the courage to ask Mark out. 

Once they reached the infirmary, Donghyuck was placed on a bed and Mark sat with him for a while.

"Mark, why did you come to the dorms last night? You know it’s forbidden. Do you not know how cold it gets out there? You could have got frostbite or something worse!"

"You're being dramatic Donghyuck, I was perfectly fine. I was only there for about an hour before you came out, definitely not enough time to lose a finger or toe."

Mark then blushes, "I also wanted to apologise for being so harsh on you the other day. I know you were just joking, I was just worried about Yuta, he'd only been here a day and I know how hard it is to try and adjust to not just a new school but a new language as well. Who would hex someone on their first day?"

Donghyuck feels dread settle in his stomach. So Mark and the new boy were house mates. "wow idiot, nice one." Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his conscience; he guesses it's time to come clean.

"Um Mark, I was the one who hexed Yuta..."

Mark was stunned. It was Donghyuck? Why?

"Why would you do that? He's my friend! I can understand you picking on me but Yuta hadn't even been here 10 hours! You really are a jerk aren't you?"

Mark storms out the room, Donghyuck's voice failing him as he tries to stop him. 10 minutes after Mark left, Chenle comes in to check on Donghyuck and finds him silently crying. He sighs but walks over to Donghyuck and pulls him into a hug.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear to god I will avada kedavra you and happily be put in prison."

Donghyuck huffs but leans closer to Chenle.  
(Chenle understands how Donghyuck feels; he'd been pining after his potions teacher, Renjun, for the past 6 months. Maybe if Mark and Donghyuck work everything out, he could get Donghyuck to get Mark to put in a good word for him with Renjun.)

Chenle forces Donghyuck to look at him.

"Hyung, you just have to explain why you did it to Mark. I know you're meant to be this big jerk, but you don't break people’s arms for fun. Just talk to your boyfriend, he'll understand."

Donghyuck sniffles and huffs at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend; I'd never date a nerd like that."

Chenle rolls his eyes but smiles sympathetically at him. 

"Ok hyung whatever you say."

Donghyuck considers using the hex on Chenle for 0.2 seconds but Chenle's been like a brother to him since he'd come from China, Donghyuck could never hurt him like that.

The cat and mouse game had turned on Donghyuck and he was the one chasing Mark around now. He'd been trying to corner the boy for the past 2 weeks but he always managed to slip from his grasp. It didn't help that every time Donghyuck found Mark he was always around Yuta too. Donghyuck definitely wasn't going to go anywhere near Yuta. Not only was Yuta older, he also looked like he could bench press Donghyuck in his sleep. Donghyuck didn't want to visit the infirmary for a round of Skele-Gro after Yuta snaps his leg like a twig or something. 

Having resigned himself to a school lifetime of useless pining, Donghyuck didn't expect to walk past an empty classroom and be dragged in by the person he most definitely didn't want to talk to. Yuta was even more terrifying up close, especially when he looked at Donghyuck like he wanted to put his head through a meat grinder.

"Ok listen here you snakey little shit, I pretty much despise you for using a spell to break my arm, like seriously dude what the fuck? But Mark's been whining ever since your fight and if you don't fix this I may have to fight you."

Donghyuck feels his lunch start to make its way south very quickly. He gulps quickly and resorts back to his regular behaviour, pouting slightly.

"I've tried but he won't listen to me."

Yuta looks very uncomfortable at The Lee Donghyuck pouting but the whining was needed to try and protect Donghyuck's face. And maybe his internal organs, depending on how pissed Yuta really was about the whole hex thing.

"For god’s sake, just come back to this room tonight at tea time. I'll make sure to get Mark here so you can explain yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Yuta glides out the room. Hopefully this will finally get sorted for good, Yuta thinks, they'd be cute together.  
Donghyuck’s relief at Yuta's exit soon turns to panic. What's he meant to say to Mark? He doesn't even understand why he used the hex? It's not like he was jealous. Nope. Definitely not.

Ok, maybe he was jealous. But Mark was his. Everyone knew that, Yuta had to learn. 

Also, Donghyuck was hoping his hex would create cute angry Mark, not scary angry Mark. Donghyuck liked cute, angry Mark. He would get this little crease between his eyebrows and his voice would go whiny. Donghyuck really... liked that. Donghyuck really liked... Mark?

This revelation knocks the breath from Donghyuck. He liked Mark.

When Donghyuck gets back to the common room, everyone can tell he's more stressed than usual. Chenle tries to talk to him, but gets a light grunt in response. Rolling his eyes, Chenle went off to meet Renjun for another potions lesson.

Donghyuck rushes to the classroom 20 minutes early and sees Yuta tying Mark to a chair with an untieable knot spell.

"Um, Yuta what are you doing?"

Yuta looks back at Donghyuck and grins.

"Now he has to listen to you."

Mark struggles against the rope and snarls at Yuta.

"Yuta I swear to god I will break your other arm with my bare hands if you don't let me out right now!"

Yuta calls Donghyuck forward and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Donghyuck makes sure Yuta's hand's nowhere near his neck. Just in case.

"As tempting as that sounds Mark, me and Chenle are tired of this so can you just kiss and make up already?"

Both Mark and Donghyuck's cheeks flush at Yuta's comment then Donghyuck's mind does a double take.

"Wait how do you know Chenle?"

"We have Renjun as our potions tutor. Honestly Chenle's no better, he's got the world’s biggest crush on Renjun, it's gross to watch sometimes."

Marks eyes widen and Donghyuck mentally facepalms. Mark wasn't meant to know about Chenle's crush. If Yuta wasn't so scary, Donghyuck would have kicked him in the shin.

"Dude! Chenle likes Renjun? Oh no."

Donghyuck felt his protective Chenle mode turn on. His eyes narrowed into slits towards Mark.

"Oi, Chenle's actually really nice when you get to know him. Who are you to judge?"

Mark just rolled his eyes.

"I meant Renjun. That dudes a nightmare, god poor Chenle."

Yuta wished he'd never brought them up in the first place.

"Jesus, I didn't tie Mark to a chair for you to talk about Renjun and Chenle.

"We don't want to know about your bondage kinks Yuta."

Yuta can feel his patience wearing thin.

"I will avada kedavra your ass in a minute Donghyuck."

Both Donghyuck and Mark whined at Yuta's statement. Donghyuck genuinely feared Yuta would do it.

"But that's illegal..."

"So is being this good looking but I'm still free."

Both Mark and Donghyuck roll their eyes at his statement. Donghyuck mutters a light "this hyung I swear" under his breath.

"I'll tie you to a chair too Lee Donghyuck, don't test me."

"That's kinky."

Yuta smacks Donghyuck round the back of the head, coupled with an eye roll and reminds himself of where he put the extra rope.

Donghyuck ended up tied to a chair, courtesy of Yuta. He really needed to learn when to stop speaking. Yuta gives them an hour to sort things out, sauntering off to his potions lesson to try and knock some sense into Renjun and Chenle as well. Now that they're alone, Donghyuck's suddenly gone really quiet and Mark knows he'll have to be the one to start the conversation.

"So. Why did you break Yuta's arm?"

Donghyuck blushed lightly before mumbling, "I thought he was bullying you so i hexed him because only I'm allowed to do that."

Mark cocked his head to one side, amused by the sight of the ever confident Lee Donghyuck blushing in front of him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Donghyuck huffs lightly before repeating himself.

Mark was shocked to say the least but also intrigued and wanted to see if his intuition was right. He calls out softly to Donghyuck.

"Hyuck-ah, why do you always pick on me?"

Donghyuck steels himself before answering.

"Um, because you're a nerd and I think you're pretty and you make it easy for me."

"What was that Hyuck?"

"You make it easy?"

"No before that."

"You're a nerd?"

"Yah, you know what I mean."

"You just look pretty when you're annoyed at me and it's the only way I can get you to look my way."

Donghyuck keeps his gaze on his shoes, embarrassment clear across his face. Mark thinks it's the cutest thing he's seen since Jisung smuggled a puppy into the dorm and begged Mark to keep it with big eyes and a cute pout.

"So, you're mean to me because you like me and want my attention? You do know we could have just become friends like normal people?"

Ah, Donghyuck thinks, there it is. The intense feeling of rejection he'd been trying to avoid since he first laid eyes on Mark. He looked up and watched Mark open his mouth to say something else.

"But I think you're pretty too..."

Donghyuck felt like his entire body had shut down. Mark thought he was pretty? Mark maybe didn't want to just be friends? Is this it?

"Wait, Mark, you think I'm cute?"

"Well yes, you're very cute and I appreciate the fact that your face is a thing I get to see every day."

Donghyuck may have looked calm, but his heart was going 100 miles a second and his hands were beyond clammy.

"Well, would you look at that the great Mark Lee thinks little old me is cute, what an achievement."

During this confession time, Yuta had snuck back to the classroom. Surprisingly getting Chenle and Renjun together was easy. A little bit of “Amortentia” goes a long way. Growing tired of the skirting around the giant elephant in the room, he yells in.

"JUST SAY YOU LIKE EACH OTHER AND DATE ALREADY!"

Both boys inside are startled by his sudden comment, unsure of whether he'd even properly left. Mark tried to laugh it off.

"Yah, hyung it's not like that."

Ah, it wasn't like that. Mark didn't want to date Donghyuck. Donghyuck was expecting this, why would Mark want to date him after all Donghyuck had done to him. Mark watched Donghyuck's smile drop to a pout and panicked. He didn't mean it; he just wanted to get Yuta off his back.

"But! I mean, if Donghyuck wants it to be, it can?"

Yuta laughs from behind the door.

"Trust me he does, I've heard all about it from Chenle."

Donghyuck glares at the door that Yuta hid behind and then turned to Mark who was staring at him expectantly. Donghyuck blushed lightly but nodded. He did want it.

Yuta untied them both and handed them a few sickles and galleons to head into Hogsmeade for a date. He grabs Marks hand under the pretence of handing him the money, then grabbed Donghyuck's hand and pushes them together until eventually they intertwine. Both boys flush bright red but keep their hands together, even though they were both a bit sweaty.

They arrive at Honeydukes first and Donghyuck tricks Mark into eating a Flutterby sweet, causing Mark's stomach to fill with sugar butterflies. At first Mark's annoyed but he figures out a way to embarrass Donghyuck. He turns to face his date and smiles lightly.

"Hey, Hyuck you should eat one of these too so you know how I feel when I look at you."

Donghyuck feels his cheeks heat up and whines at Mark, wriggling their joined hands. Mark's own cheeks heat up at the embarrassing statement, but seeing the cute reaction it gets from Donghyuck, Mark makes a mental reminder to try that more often.

They head to the local cafe to grab a smoothie before heading back. Mark tells Donghyuck to grab a table while he orders but Donghyuck whines at Mark when he goes to let go of his hand. Mark just rolls his eyes and drags Donghyuck to the counter. He orders the strawberry and wild dragonflower smoothie and the cashier looks towards their hands and adds the "couples" straw that consists of two conjoined straws forming a heart in the middle. Both boys think its cringe worthy yet choose to keep it anyway. When Mark needs his hands to grab something from his bag, he moves Donghyuck’s hands onto his arm, so Donghyuck won't whine as much. Donghyuck argues that his hand is cold, even though its summer and is 25 degrees outside. Both of them know Donghyuck's just really clingy and likes knowing Mark's there, he'd tried hard enough to catch him, he wasn't letting go of him so easily.

Now that Mark and Donghyuck were officially together, Mark sometimes snuck over to the Slytherin table to eat at lunch. He gets to know a lot of Donghyuck's friends who aren't as nasty as rumours had made them seem. Donghyuck's friends do tease them a lot, comedy gagging when Donghyuck feeds Mark something with one hand, the other intertwined with Marks below the table. Donghyuck just sticks his tongue out and turns back to his boyfriend. 

The only friend unbothered by Donghyuck's actions is Chenle, who's too engrossed with Renjun to realised there are other people around. Occasionally Donghyuck peeks over at the two boys, encapsulated in a conversation spoken entirely in tongues Donghyuck didn't understand. He'll nudge mark who'll coo softly at them before resting his head on Donghyuck's shoulder and dragging his attention back to the conversation about the upcoming Quidditch competition he was having with the group.


End file.
